putri lavender
by suik
Summary: seorang putri yang selamat dari kutukan klan yang dibuatnya sendiri,dan kini dia turun untuk membantu keturunan ke 5 dari klan terkutuk..walaupun ia harus masuk kedalam kegelapan sendirian demi sahabat dan kekasihnya pada saat dahulu


"kenapa?"

"dia pemuda yang manis,baik..dia tak berhak untuk menerima kutukan itu"

"apa pedulinya kau?,kau yang membuat kutukan itu"

"aku tak ingin dia sakit karena.."

"masa lalu itu?"

"ya"

"anda tidak boleh meninggalkan dimensi ini!"teriak beberapa orang "apa hak kalian"tanya gadis berambut dongker panjang "hinata tunggu"teriak seseorang dari belakang"ada apa"tanya gadis berambut dongker panjang atau dipanggil hinata"aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu"balas perempuan bermanik ungu"apa itu?"tanya hinata"kenapa?"tanya gadis bermanik ungu lagi"dia pemuda yang manis,baik..dia tak berhak untuk menerima kutukan itu"balas hinata"apa pedulinya kau?,kau yang membuat kutukan itu"protes gadis tadi"aku tak ingin dia sakit hati karena.."balas hinats tanggung

"masa lalu itu?"tambah gadis bermanik ungu "ya" balas hinata"bisa jadikan..dia yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda!"protes gadis tadi"huh,shion...aku ingin kita menyelesaikan hubungan keluarga kita dan maaf"ucap hinata seraya mengeluarkan kunci dan meletakan kunci itu di kepala shion dan seketika shion jatuh bagaikan tak lagi berjiwa"aku datang"bisik hinata dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sebuah jurang dalam"apa kau ingin membantu klan terkutuk itu"tanya seorang laki laki berambut putih"tentu...ku kira doaku tentang klan terkutuk itu menjadi kenyataan ternyata tidak"balas hinata"doa yang mana?"tanya laki laki berambut orange"doa ku yang berkata seperti ini'semoga diantara keturunan klan terkutuk itu..tak ada satupun wajah teman temanku' " terang hinata"kalau begitu jadinlah gadis penyelamatnya"ucap laki laki berambut putih tadi lagi"tentu"balas hinata dan tiba di tempat yang lebih cerah berawan dengan matahari yang begitu menyilaukan hinata terus jatuh jatuh dan 'blam' hinata terduduk di tanah dengan lubang yang dihasilkannya begitu besar"s-s-siapa kau?"tanya pemuda beramanik biru,berambut jabrik orange dan dengan muka pucat melihat hinata yang jatuh dari langit dan menghasilkan lubang begitu besar"kenalkan aku hyuuga hinata"ucap hinata dan berjalan kearah pemuda bermanik biru"jangan mendekat"teriak pemuda itu lagi"tolong!"teriak pemuda itu lagi dan lagi"huh,maafkan aku"ucap hinata,memegang tangan pemuda tersebut dan menghilang secara tiba tiba

"d-dimana aku"tanya pemuda tersebut sambil memegang kepalanya"dirumah"bisik hinata dari balik jendela kamar naruto"siapa itu"tanya narto dan melihat kejendelanya tapi tak ada satuorangpun disana"apa aku bermimpi"tanya naruto dan kembali tidur di kasurnya

"sekarang aku harus mencari rumah,masuk ke sekolah konoha gakuen,membeli barang lainnya"pikir hinata sambil berjalan sendirian"di dimensi ini..terdapat banyak teknologi baru...selama aku membaca tentang dunia ini...tempat untuk mencari rumah sangat sulit di dapat tapi aku bisa membeli tanah dengan uang pertanyaanya di mana aku bisa mendapatkan uang?"pikir hinata lagi"oh ya...hahaha aku akan menyusulmu"ucap seseorang gadis dengan baju minim dan berambut soft pink pendek"apakah itu uang mereka?jika iya..maka aku akan mengambilnya di tempat itu"pikir hinata melihat kearah tempat kecil tapi banyak penjaganya'tet tet'bunyi klakson dari mobil gadis tadi mengejutkan hinata,segara hinata memakai tudungnya dan mundur membiarkan mobil gadis itu lewat sempat saja gadis itu dan hinata saling melihat dan terlihat jelas oleh hinata wajah gadis itu yang terlihat tak peduli"haruno sakura...salah satu keturunan dari klan terkutuk"bisik hinata dan mengucapkan mantra seketika semua benda terdiam hinata memasuki tempat kecil itu dan menyedot semua uang yang ada di dalam tempat kecil itu,memasukkannya kedalam tas kecil miliknya dan keluar kembali mengucapkan mantra,dan semua benda kembali seperti semula dengan senyum licik berjalan sendiri mencari tempat untuk membeli tanah"tunggu aku bisa membeli rumah diperkomplekan klan hyuuga,hahaha aku lupa kalau aku dulu tinggal disitu"ucap hinata dan menghilang dari tempatnya tadi

'tok tok tok'bunyi ketukan pintu"ada yang bisa saya bantu"ucap pak tua dengan wajah menyeramkan sambil membuka pintu rumahnya"saya ingin membeli tanah disebelah rumah anda...dimana saya bisa membelinya?"tanya hinata"owh..silakan masuk..saya yang menjual tanah itu"balas bapak itu dan mempersilahkan hinata masuk"jadi..berapa jumlah uang yang harus saya bayar?"tanya hinata"hahaha,perkenalkan dulu nama saya hyuuga hiashi,tanah itu saya jual 1 milyar saja untuk anak muda sepertimu"balas hiashi"perkenalkan saya hyuuga hinata,saya salah satu pengemar rahasia anak anda yang sudah tiada"ucap hinata sambil menjulurkan tangannya"b-begitu miripnya"bisik hiashi dan tiba tiba mencucurkan air mata"ah,maaf jika saya membuat anda bersedih"ucap hinata sambil menghapus airmata hiashi"cukup,apakah anda mempunyai uang sebanyak itu..untuk membeli tanah ini"tanya hiashi sambil menyingkirkan tangan hinata"apakah ini cukup"tanya hinata sambil menyodorkan uang seratus ribu berlembar lembar"b-biar saya hitung dulu"ucap hiashi mengambil alat untuk menghitung uang sebanyak itu"ini lebihnya"ucap hiashi sambil menyodorkan uang seratus ribu beberapa lembar"ah..bolehkah saya ambil semua suratnya?"tanya hinata"ah maaf saya "ucap hiashi dan memberi amplop"terimakasih"ucap hinata dan kembali memakai tudungnya"aku pulang"teriak seorang pemuda dari balik pintu melewati hinata"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"tanya neji kesal melihat senyum licik hinata"ah,maafkan aku jika itu membuat anda kesal"balas hinata dan menutup pintu dengan mata yang melihat kearah neji

"untuk membangun rumah aku...memakai sihir saja"pikir hinata dan mengucapkan mantra panjang langsung saja rumah besar bertingkat muncul dari bawah tanah,untung saja tak ada yang melihatnya walaupun kini sudah tengah hari"hm..apa lagi ya...aku menanya kesebelah saja"ucap hinata dan kembali mengetok rumah hiashi"ada yang bisa kami bantu"tanya seorang anak kecil"kakakmu sekolah di mana?"tanya hinata"konoha gakuen"balasnya dingin"apa semua anak disitu memakai mobil?"tanya hinata"tentu..itu sekolah elit sakin elitnya kakak bisa pergi ke mall konoha gakuen..disitu isinya semua tentang sekolah itu di pusat kota,sekian ,sampai jumpa"terang anak kecil tadi dan menutup pintu"dingin sekali,berbeda dengan dulu"pikir hinata dan menghilang dari tempat tadi untuk pergi ke mall yang dikatakan anak kecil tadi

"hey,dik ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya seseorang pemandu wanita yang menawarkan diri pada hinata"ah,iya saya murid baru..jadi saya tak tau mau apa yang akan di beli"balas hinata"ah,saya akan membantu anda..mari masuk"ucap pemandu tersebut"jadi...apakah anda sudah membeli baju sekolah"tanya pemandu tersebut"belum,semuanya belum...sebelum itu..bisakah anda memperkenalkan diri"tanya hinata" bisa memanggil saya 'hima'"balasnya"ok...jadi hima-san,apakah semua murid disitu memakai mobil?"tanya hinata"tentu..murid di sekolah itu...kaya,mereka memakai mobil sport atau mobil bermerek lainnya tapi kebanyakan yang cewek memakai sport,baju mereka adalah baju yang paling atas,tapi baru saja hari ini diterbitkan baju atas baru,kamu beruntung karena hari ini hari baru..semua di sini adalah barang baru...jadi mari kita mulai dari baju anda.."terang hima sambil membawa hinata masuk kedalam toko baju"ini baju baru yang saya terangkan tadi..baju ini seharga 1 juta rupiah..baju ini ditepi ujungnya di taburi sedikit emas dan dasarnya sutra itu yang membat baju ini sangat mahal..apakah anda akan membelinya"terang hima"tentu...,dan untuk masalah pembayaran ini dompetku..bayar biar aku yang memilih"ucap hinata dengan kembalinya sifat keratuannya"banyak sekali uangnya,eh,baiklah"ucap hima dan membayar baju yang baru saja dipilih hinata yang sesui dengan ukurannya-setelah membeli barang dengan harga yang lebay mari kita hentikan dulu

"terimakasih hima-san,"ucap hinata"apakah anda bisa membawanya?"tanya hima"tentu"balas hinata dan masuk ke mobil sport keluaran terbaru dengan warna dongker seperti rambutnya"jadi...aku sudah belajar membawanya,sekarang pergi kerumah naruto,untuk mendaftakan diri"ucap hinata dan pergi menuju rumah pertama yang dimasukinya

'tok tok tok'bunyi ketukan pintu"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang"saya ingin mendaftar kesekolah anda"ucap hinata"owh...silakan masuk"ucap perempuan itu mempersilahkan hinata masuk"perkenalkan saya kushina,siapa nama anda"tanya kushina"hyuuga hinata"balas hinata"baiklah hinata,apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan untuk sekolah?siapa yang memandumu?"tanya kushina"sudah,yang memanduku hima-san"balas hinata"oke..kamu sudah dipersilahkan masuk tapi sebelum itu..apa kau membawa daftar belanjamu..untuk melihat kamu pantas dikelas mana!"terang kushina"ini"ucap hinata seraya memberikan kertas belanjaannya,seketika kushina melotot melihat kertas belanjaan hinata,karena yang dibelinya serba barang keluaran baru"kelas 11.a"ucap kushina tak berkedip melihat hinata"naruto!"teriak kushina"ada apa?"tanya naruto sambil berjalan kearah ruang tamu"hinata rumahmu tentu diperkomplekan hyuuga..dimananya?"tanya kushina"disebelah rumah hyuuga neji"ucap hinata"naruto,kau tau kan rumah neji..jemput hinata besok ya..tolong juga antarkan dia kekelas yang sama denganmu"terang kushina dan pergi"tunggu,kau bukannya perempuan tadi"tanya naruto dengan muka pucat"memangnya kita pernah bertemu"tanya hinata"kenapa kau bisa masuk kelas 11.a"tanya naruto lagi"aku membeli semua barang keluaran baru"ucap hinata dengan senyum manisnya tapi "nani!"teriak naruto seraya memuntahkan minuman yang ada di mulutnya ke wajah hinata"hey"teriak hinata"maaf,tapi kau pastilah sangat kaya"ucap naruto dan melap mulutnya yang berlepotan air"menurutmu?"tanya himata"hes,sudahlah,jam 5 pagi aku sudah menjemputmu,"ucap naruto dan mengantarkan hinata ke teras rumahnya"baiklah"balas hinata dan masuk kedalam mobilnya"gadis yang menakjubkan"pikir naruto dan menutup pintu rumahnya

Wokeh tunggu ya kelanjutannya!


End file.
